ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 3: New Home
A day later, the Dreemurr family moved to New Home. Asriel and Chara went to their bedroom which is dusty so they decided to drop their bags on their beds and tidy up. Chara: Geez, this room is dusty. Asriel: I know, hey, once we’re done cleaning, can we go to the fields? Chara: Sure. After cleaning up, Asriel and Chara went to the fields to play. Asriel brought a camera with him so that he could film the things he did with his younger brother. Asriel: Are you ready Chara? Chara: I’m ready. Asriel: Okay, Chara, it’s on! Chara: Alright then, here we go... (jumps on a rock with wooden sword and shield) All humans in the surface have no fear, It is I; Chara is now back here! With my good friend who helped me take care of me... Asriel: (jumps on s rock with him as he also got with wooden sword and shield) Asriel! I'm the young prince of monsters with my father King Asgore Dreemurr and mother Toriel! We mean you all no harm, we're just harmless monsters, we want peace and harmony without war! Chara: Oh you... (he grabs Asriel head and gives him a noogie) Come here! Asriel: Chara! (laughing) Stop noogie-ing my hair! Chara and Asriel fell a soft ground with no injuries, then a small music box fell from Chara's pocket which Asriel noticed. Asriel: Hey, what is that? Chara: Oh, that's my own music box. I made this in the surface I was about to show it to my family, they were going to love it... (feeling sad) But they're gone... Asriel: It's alright Chara, I know that your family is gone. But since when you fell in the underground and I meet you for the first time, me and my family will take care of you the best we can. Chara: Thanks... so Asriel, do you want to listen my music box? Asriel: Will I? Sure! Chara opened the music box of a soft music labeled "Star", Chara is feeling happy and Asriel liked it. Asriel: Wow... Chara, that sounds so beautiful. Chara: (smiles) Yeah... so, soon when we free all the monsters then our world can change... Right? Asriel: I don't know, but very soon. Oh dear, the camera is running out of batteries, I better turn it off and charge it. After filming, Chara and Asriel continued playing. Several months later, Chara is turning 13 and Asgore invited W.D Gaster over. Toriel made butterscotch-cinnamon pie for the guests. A few monsters had arrived but there was no Gaster, Asgore asked one of the monsters about Gaster but there was no answer until one of them answered that Gaster disappeared. Then Chara asked his dad about the missing royal scientist. Chara: Dad, who’s Gaster? Asgore: Gaster is our royal scientist but he disappeared. Chara: W-what? Asriel: That’s true Chara. Chara: Okay. Asriel: You know what, (brings out a present) Happy 13th birthday, Chara. Chara: Cool, what’s in it? Asriel: Open it. Chara opened his present and it was a heart locket with a family photo in it. Chara: (gasps) A heart locket? Asriel: Yes, it’s for having you as friend, I even had mine. Chara: Thanks Asriel, oh I was about to give dad something. Chara went to his room and looked through his drawer, he grabbed a bulky sweater which said, ‘Mr. Dad Guy’ and went back to the living room. He then gave it to his dad, Asgore. Asgore: Chara, what is it? Chara: I’m giving you this sweater. Asgore: Aww… thanks Chara, you’re the best son, adoptive son I’ve ever had. Chara: Thanks dad. After that, Chara went out on the fields to look at the gold flowers. Asriel went out to find him. Asriel: Chara? Where are you? (saw him and he is looking at the golden flowers) Oh there you are, what are you looking at? Chara: Oh hey there Asriel, I'm watching my favorite flowers I called them; Chrysoslouloudis, not really an official name but it’s really interesting for me. Asriel: I see, my father used to call them Goldflowers. So tell me, Chara, why did you like the... Chryso-something or even Goldflowers. Chara: Well, since I was a young kid, my mom... my real mom showed me in the flower shop with so many old flowers and even knew that no-one have never heard about. Until I saw the Chrysoslouloudis which the owner said it was one of the rarest flower ever because it might be extinct, it looks very beautiful so I can save them in my home as the garden. When I saw that the Goldflowers are in the underground, so thank goodness the flowers were not extinct. Asriel: That was really great, maybe you can show to the humans that the Something-loudis is not extinct. Chara: Thanks Asriel, well If I’m going to see my only mom and dad I will give them my flowers because I'm gonna miss them. (cries) Asriel: Chara, it’s okay, you can stay here with us. Chara: (sniffles) Thanks. Many months passed and Chara and Asriel were going to make pie for their dad but they made a big mistake. They accidently put buttercups in the pie. Once they gave the pie to Asgore, he started eating it but suddenly, he got sick. Chara laughed it off but Asriel didn’t, he felt bad. Once the 2 were in the field, they talked to each other about it. Asriel: Dad must’ve been so sick, we should’ve put butter instead of buttercups. Chara: Yeah, hey, which reminds me, we need to free all monsters. You need to take my soul and cross the barrier to take the other 6 souls. Asriel: Are you sure Chara? Chara: Yeah, but you have to kill me by making me sick by making me eat those buttercup flowers. Asriel: I’m not sure Chara. Chara: Please Asriel, it’s for the greater good. Asriel: Okay. Category:Episodes